


Friendly Advice

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Muse - Matt had experienced something quite new, but he’s not sure if it was right so he calls his best mate, Dom, in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Muse. This is a work of fiction and it never happened (I guess). 
> 
> I’m really, really stuck in my WIPs, but at the same time I wanted to write something, so I came up with this short story just to make me relax a bit and clear my mind whilst I still don’t finish the new chapters of my other fics.

Matt never did something like that before. His legs were still shaky, his heart was beating too fast and his head was still spinning, making the boy feel a bit dizzy. For one moment, he thought he was going to die or at least pass out, but, on the other hand, he chose not to ask his parents for help or advice, since he was not sure if he was even supposed to do what he did.

He had lain on his bed after the shower, still wearing his bathrobe. His dark locks were soaking the sheets that covered his so soft mattress, but that didn’t bother the guy; he had more serious issues to worry about. Even though, he didn’t want to face them alone and he knew that someone else’s opinion was important, so he decided to call his best friend, Dominic.

The brunet’s trembling hands sought for the phone on his nightstand, he dialled Dominic’s number and waited until his mate picked up the call.

“Hello?” The boy on the other side said.

“Dominic!” Matt exhaled; his voice in almost a whisper.

“Matt? Are you alright? What happened?” The worried friend asked when he realized that the brunet was breathing heavily through the line.

“I-I…” Matt sighed before keep talking. He rubbed his suddenly heavy eyelids and rested one hand on his belly. “I need to talk to you.” He finally said, his breath returning to normal.

“I’m listening. Just tell me, are you okay?”

“I don’t know… I think so, but- Probably yes…?”

“You’re just making me even more confused! Matthew, tell me what’s going on.”

“Well… I did… Something…” Matt said in little intervals. “But I’m not sure if… If it’s alright do something like that.”

“Did you kill someone?” Dominic asked out of the blue, making the brunet hold back a laugh, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Don’t be silly, Dom!” His lips twitched into a smile.

“So what? If you didn’t kill anyone I think everything is alright.” He said, chuckling.

“You idiot.”

“Keep talking, please.”

“I want to ask you something…”

“Shoot.”

“Have you ever…” Suddenly Matt began to think if it was a good idea asking Dominic such a personal question. Even though he was his best friend, maybe a question like that was not very… Appropriate. “Never mind…” The younger boy said, frowning and feeling a bit disappointed.

“Are you kidding? You call me in the middle of the night, tell me you did something that you are not sure you should do and now you want me to forget about it? Seriously, Matt? Stop the cliff hanger and say what the fuck you did!”

Matt thought Dominic was probably right. It was almost bedtime and he was calling his friend for nothing. “Sorry… Okay, I will ask you.” He kept silent for a few seconds, took a deep breath and finally said. “Have you ever… Hm, touched… yourself… down there?” He gulped, feeling his throat going dry and waiting for Dom’s answer, but he only got a surprised ‘oh!’ from the other guy. “Damn it! Sorry for asking you about it! I’m such an idiot!”

“Yes.” Dominic simply said.

“Again, sorry. I will let you sleep now-”

“No, you idiot! I said ‘yes’ to your question!”

“Oh!” Matt widened his eyes, astonished by Dom’s honest answer.

“It was your first time?” Dominic suddenly sounded interested in the subject.

“Y-yes…” The brunet felt his face growing red and he realized his fingers were playing with the fabric belt of his white bathrobe. His fingers were usually restless when Matt was ashamed or nervous.

“Really?”

“Really. Why?”

“You’re fifteen, man! I've been doing it since I was ten, I guess.” He chuckled.

“Wow! Ten?! You’re such a pervert, Dom!”

“No, I’m not. It’s something normal, Matt. I mean, sooner or later you were going to do it anyway.” Both guys didn’t say a word for a few moments. Matt was absorbed in his thoughts, processing his mate’s words. “How…did It feel?” That question took Matthew by surprise.

“W-well… It was- It was… It felt really good…” He finally said, his heart racing again.

“I know, right?!” His friend chuckled, making the nervous brunet to calm down and smile.

“But I- Eh… I thought I was going to die.”

“What? Why? Did you hurt yourself? How?” His tone was worried again, speaking fast.

“No, no! I didn’t! It’s just that… Listen, is it normal? I almost fell in the bathroom because-”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“You did it in the bathroom?”

“Y-yeah… During the… Shower.” And then Matt was all shy again.

“Wow! You’re strong!”

“Strong?”

“Yeah, I can’t do it standing.” He laughed. “The only time I tried, my legs went shaky and I did fall.”

“Are you kidding?!” Matt joined Dom, laughing. “My legs went shaky as well. And my head was spinning, I was dizzy, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode!” He was finally feeling comfortable enough to relate his experience.

“I know, I know. But, hm, why did you do that?”

“W-why…? D-Dom, I think this is a really personal question!”

“C’mon, Matt. I’m your best friend!”

“That’s why it would sound so awful…” Matthew whispered, thoughtfully, as if he was thinking too loud. He shook his head and sighed. “Eh, you are not supposed to ask me those things, sorry.”

“Oh, sorry, dude… I don’t want to sound weird but it’s just that I had no one to tell about my first wanking experience. I just wanted to help you, but whatever, you’re right. It’s a very personal question.” 

“I see… Well… Hm… Let’s just say that I… I was thinking about someone…”

“Interesting. Who?”

“P-please! I think I already told you too much!”

“Okay, dude! Don’t worry, I won’t insist on it.” Dom sighed. “Can you at least tell me if it’s someone I know?”

“Yeah, y-you know this person.” He gulped, rubbing his eyes again before yawning. “Sorry, I’m sleepy…”

“That’s alright. You still under the effect of what you just did.” Matt heard his friend giggle and he couldn’t help smile at the sound of Dominic’s soft laugh. “So, you’re going to sleep now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“That’s fine. We can talk more about it tomorrow at school.”

“You still want to know more?!”

“Of course! I will find out who was this mysterious someone that made you so hot during the shower!” Both Dom and Matt laughed loudly, the brunet rolling on his side and already closing his eyes. “I can hear you breathing, Matt.” Dominic said, his voice suddenly deeper than the usual, what made Matt to open his eyes and hold his breath. “I think… I’m going to take a shower too before sleeping.”

“Oh!” Matt raised his eyebrows, curious if his friend was only planning to take an usual shower or… Once again, the younger boy shook his head, trying to get those unexpected filthy thoughts out of his mind. “Fine, fine!” He said quickly. “Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. And I could even teach you a few techniques to enjoy those moments better.” Dominic said out of the blue.

“W-what?!” Matthew was incredibly astonished by what he just heard.

“Gotta go! Good night, Matt!” And then Dom hung up.

“W-what the fuck just happened?!” He asked no one in particular, just staring at the phone in his hand and wondering if Dom really meant what Matt thought he meant.

***


End file.
